Harry Potter vs Voldemort
by PkmnLegacy
Summary: HBP spoilers. Summer after year 6 until final battle. HG of course also RHr and maybe others. Fast update, but short chapters. Please rewiew. Complete... Or is it?
1. Bacon and eggs and Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Chapter 1: Bacon and eggs and Ginny.

Harry had arrived early at the Burrow. 5.30am. Everyone was sleeping. Therefore, he had decided to make breakfast. This was, until mrs. Weasley came down wondering what was on fire.

"Harry? What are you doing here so early?", She said, hugging Harry motherly.

"Eh...Bacon and eggs?", Harry answered, halfly chocking.

"But...you were not supposed to get here until 1pm?"

"Ye...But I wanted to surprise you, so I asked Ron to send some floo powder 'in case of emergency'."

"Oh, Harry dear, you look all skinny...don't they feed you over there?"

She sweapt away the smoke with her wand and started taking over making breakfast while chatting quickly about how bad condition Harry looked like he was in.

Later...

"Goodmorning mrs. Weasley..Harry? I thought you wouldn't come for another 4 hours?", Hermione said as she entered the kitchen.

"Well I kinda changed my mind...All I can say is that I did not want to stay."

He heard a small scream, and then someone running quickly up the stairs.

"What? Who was that? Ginny?", Harry said.

"Yes...She has been acting very strange lately...You don't know why, do you?"

Hermione gave him a hard look.

"Er...No, not really..."

But it was a lie. He knew perfectly well why Ginny was acting so weird. It was because of their break-up. Suddenly he realized he hadn't told Ron or Hermione.

After a while Ron and mr. Weasley also came down and joined them.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and went upstairs. He needed to talk to her.

"Ginny?", Harry said her name while knocking on the door to her room.

"Go away Potter.", she said in a high, irritated voice.

"Ginny, please, we need to talk..."

She slowely unlocked the door and let him in. Harry looked around in the small room. There were only a bed, a desk, and a small bookshelf filled with mixed stuff in the room. On the small table by the desk was a photo of their first kiss, taken by Colin Creevy.

"What?", she demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure that you understand why I can't be with you.", Harry answered.

"No! I don't!"

"Please Ginny, you must..."

"Why? Why can't we be together Harry?"

"It is too dangerous..."

"Oh...I can't defend myself you say?"

"No, I didn't mean like that, I know you can...it just...I don't want to lose you."

"You don't want to lose me?", Ginny said.

"Yes!", Harry answered.

"AND THEN YOU LEAVE ME?", she screamed.

"Ginny I wan't to protect you..."

"By leaving me? HOW CAN YOU PROTECT ME IF YOU ARE A HUNDRED MILES AWAY?"

Ginny was angry now.

"It's not like that. It is safer at Hogwarts.", Harry tried to explain.

"Oh, come on...You saw yourself what happened last year. There is nowhere safe, and I rather be with you!"

"Ginny...", he tried, but he could never finish the sentance. Ginny's soft lips where pressed against his.

"Harry", she said, "I love you."

"I- I know. I love you too. That is why you can't come. It will make you a target for Voldemort."

"I am always a target for him! Almost my entire family is in the Phoenix Order, and we are titulated 'blood-traitors' by the deatheaters! I am a Weasley if you have forgotten.", she said.

"No...I haven't. I am sorry Ginny.", Harry sighed.

"Can i go with you now?", she said.

"Well, we'll just have to ask your mother."

Harry put his arms under Ginny's and embraced her closely.

"I love you Harry.", she said.

He kissed her.

When they arrived at the bottom floor they saw that mrs. Weasley had started putting everyone to work with the wedding. Ron and Hermione were in the living-room cleaning, and mr. Weasley had obviously gone to work.

"Er...well", Harry said, "We should ask her later."

"No! Now!", Ginny pushed him.

"Ok then...eh, mrs Weasley?"

"Yes dear? Oh, Ginny, could you please carry out the garbage?", she said.

"Yes mom.", Ginny answered.

"Ehm...mrs Weasley, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Harry, what is it?"

Harry sat down by the kitchen table, and mrs Weasley at the other side.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that i wont be returning to Hogwarts for the next year...", Harry started.

"Oh...I see...and why not?", she answered carefully.

"I need to find Voldemort, and have my revenge for all the evil things he have done."

Mrs Weasley gasped in shock, and put the hand infront of her mouth.

"But, but you can't...", she said.

"I have to, because of a prophecy."

He told her the entire story, while Ron and Hermione moved on, and started cleaning on the second floor.

"So, mrs Weasley said, "Ron is coming with you, right?"

"Yeah, i suppose so...", Harry said.

"He...he is so brave. Just like you Harry.", mrs Weasley said, somewhat proudley.

"And...one more thing."

"What dear?"

"Ginny wants to come to.", Harry said, faintly.

"WHAT?", mrs Weasley seemed very upset. "She is only fifteen, soon sixteen!"

"I am sixteen.", Harry said quickly, rushing to Ginnys defence.

"Oh, gods.", mrs Weasley said.


	2. Care for a dance?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Chapter 2: Care for a dance?

The wedding act had just ended.

Mrs Weasley at first didn't want Ginny to go, but after some talking she agreeded.

"Care for a dance Weasley?", Harry smiled down at Ginny.

"Sure," she answered, "So...you do dance then?"

"No."

Harry put one hand at her waist, and they danced of, Ginny's mouth formed in a wide smile.

"I am so happy that you let me come with you.", she said.

He placed his lips on her's for a while.

"Ye...Me too...At least in one way...", he answered, faintly.

"Are you tired?", she asked.

"No, I just need something to drink, then I'll be fine."

"Ok."

They went over to the table where the drinks was.

Suddenly, they heard Ron's voice.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something."

"Get down!", Harry whispered to Ginny.

They hid behind the table.

"What, Ron?"

Ron's ears turned red.

"Eh...I...I really fancy you Hermione..."

"Oh...I...er...Me too. You I mean!", she added quickly.

She blushed hard.

"Er...eh...", Ron said.

"Is my brother really that much of a blockhead?", Ginny whispered.

"Yep.", Harry answered. He grinned at her. "So...does the word 'butterdish' say anything to you?"

Ginny smiled and blushed.

"Do you...want to dance then?", Ron said.

"Yes, Ron, I do want to dance.", Hermione answered quickly.

So they stepped away heading for the dancefloor.

"So," Ginny said, "They are finally together then?"

"Yeah...I suppose so...", Harry answered.

"About time too," Ginny said as she smiled, "Didn't think Ron ever got brave enought to say it."

Harry was about to kiss Ginny when there where a loud crack.

"And here we have another pair then, Fred.", George said smiling wide.

"Looks like it is so indeed, George."

"Hey...what is it you prats?", Ginny said, clearly irritated.

"We want to talk to Harry.", Fred said, immediatley serious.

"What?", Harry said, even though he knew exactly what it was about.

"Well, since it seems you are dating our little sister...", George said.

"Hey! I'm not little anymore," Ginny said, "And I can take care of myself!"

"...We thought we ought to tell you what will happen if you hurt her." Fred said.

"Let me guess," Harry said, "It has something with the entire Weasley family attacking and cursing me, right?"

"Sort of." George said with a devilish grin, and then they disappeared again with a large crack.

"Don't care about them." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I'll try. Hey, by the way, weren't we supposed to be drinking?"

They took one glass of butterbeer each, and then they returned to the dance.

It was less than an inch between them at the last dance, and they danced past Ron and Hermione who were kissing passionatly.

"I love you Harry.", Ginny sighed as she put her head against his chest.

"Ok, people!", Mrs Weasley screamt, "PARTY'S OVER! It's 4am already, and some of us actually have to go work tomorrow!"

Harry smiled. 31th of July. His 17 year birthday.


	3. Godrics Hollow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Chapter 3: Godrics Hollow.

It was three days after the wedding.

"Are you guys ready?", Harry asked for the fifth time that day.

"I just need to send an owl.", Ron said.

"To who?", Hermione asked.

"Neville. He wanted to know when we left. He said he might want to come along later, but he can't now for some reason."

Harry looked at Ron, surprised.

"Why haven't you said anything earlier?", he said.

"Neville didn't want me to."

"Oh...er...ok then...get the owl flying and we'll be of...", His voice faltered.

After another five minutes they were away.

Since Ginny was not of age yet she sided with Harry as they transfigurated away.

At Godrics Hollow...

"Well...here we are then.", Harry said.

It was nothing but a ruin left of the building, that had once been Harrys home.

"Where should we start?", Hermione asked carefully.

"I think by the entrance should be good.", Harry answered.

He went over to a hole in the razed wall that looked like it had been a door there.

"Exactly _what _are we looking for?", Ron asked.

"Anything. Anything that could help us."

The four of them stepped up to the door.

"Well, I invite you to enter my home.", Harry said, trying to smile.

They started looking for anything that could help them find a horcrux.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said, "Look at this!"

He hurried over to her.

She was holding a small book with the front text: 'Property of Lily Ewans Potter.'

Ginny handed him the book, and he opened it.

"It's a diary," Harry said, "Look, here."

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and James have gone into hiding with Harry. James wanted Sirius as the 'secretkeeper' but he wouldn't accept it, he says he can't take the responsability. He said we should ask Peter Pettigrew, but the man gives me the creeps._

_Dear Diary,_

_We have now made Peter Pettigrew our secretkeeper. Sirius have agreeded to come visit us sometimes._

_Dear Diary, _

_Sirius was here today. He said that his brother, Regulus Alphard Black, have been killed by the deatheaters for treason agains 'You-Know-Who'. He must have been pretty stupid to join them from start._

"Wait a second.", Harry said.

"What?", Ginny asked.

"Regulus...Sirius told me about him."

"And?"

"Look at the name! 'Regulus Alphard Black'! the initials is R.A.B! Like in the message in the fake horcrux!"

"Hey, you're right!", she said.

"Hey guys! I found something!", they heard Rons voice.

They went over to see what it was.

Ron was holding an half-burnt envelope.

"You open it.", He gave it to Harry.

Harry opened the envelope, and saw, to his surprise, a medallion with a slanted 'S' on it.

"Slytherins Medallion!", Harry yelled out in surprise.

He looked at the small letter in the envelope, and read the text out loud.

_To James Potter,_

_This medallion is one of the pieces of 'You-Know-Who's' shattered soul._

_It must be destroyed. The reason that I choose to send it to you is that I know Sirius won't trust me anymore, not that I blame him._

_Destroying this artifact, and the others, is the only way to kill 'You-Know-Who'. Please tell Dumbledore, he'll know what to do._

_/R.A.B_

"Good Potter," a cold voice said, "Now hand that to me."

Harry spun around.

"Avery.", He said.

"Of course. Now, give it to me, or we will have to kill all of you.", The Deatheater replied.

"You will kill us anyway.", Ginny said.

"I am sure that we will. Crucio!"

The spell hit Ginny with full force.

She fell to the ground, twitching in pain.

"NO!", Harry shouted at Avery "YOU DO NOT TOUCH HER!"

"Oh, Potter is sad about his girlfriend.", Another voice this time, also familiar. Draco Malfoy.

Everything happened in two seconds.

A spell came out of nowhere, beeing reflected by Hermione and hitting Avery, who is knocked of his feet, Ron sends a spell the direction the deatheater where, Harry attacks Malfoy with a 'rictusempra'-spell, but misses.

Ginny got back on her feet and sended a Bat-Bogey Hex at one of the cursing deatheaters.

"WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE! GINNY, GRAB MY ARM!", Harry shouted, "YOU ALL KNOW WHERE!"

They transfigurated at the same time.


	4. Crying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Chapter 4: Crying.

They landed on the floor in the living room at nr 12 Grimmauld Plan.

"Harry? What... Are you okay?", Lupin raised from the chair he was sitting on.

"Lupin," Harry managed, "We have gotten one of the horcruxes that I told you about!"

"What? That is great news! Which one?", Lupin looked at him.

"The Slytherin medallion."

"Oh...The one that was fake?"

"Yes," Harry said, not really paying Lupin any attention, "Ginny, how are you?"

"I'm... I'm fine.", she mumbled.

Harry got to his feet and pulled Ginny up to.

"Here, you should sit down.", Harry said.

He lead her over to one of the armchairs over by the fire.

They heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hi Tonks.", Ginny said in a low voice, as Tonks entered, followed Ron and Hermione.

"Hello," Tonks said, "Those two guys transfigurated into one of the corridors upstairs.", she said, and jerked her head.

"Yeah, it was the first place I could think of." Ron said with a grin.

"And he had me sided.", Hermione continued, smiling at Ron.

They all sat down in a chair each.

"Well, the question is," Harry said, "Should we sleep here, or at the Burrow?"

After some discussion they figured that the Burrow was the best alternative, since mrs Weasley had told them to come visit when they got a chance.

They used some floo-powder to get to the Burrow, after saying their goodbyes to Tonks and Lupin.

At the Burrow...

"Harry? Ginny? Are you back already?", Mrs Weasley looked worried, "Where is the others?"

Harry spat out a mouthful of ash.

"They are coming.", He said.

At the same time Ron landed on the floor, closely followed by Hermione.

"Hi mom.", Ron said, smiling up at his mother.

Hermoine spent the night reading in some books she had borrowed from Grimmauld Plan.

Ginny was sitting down by the fire, even though it was very late.

Hermione came down about 1am.

"Ginny? Are you still sitting here?", She said.

Ginny waited with her answer until Hermione sat down in another one of the three armchairs by the fire.

"Yea... I couldn't sleep anyways.", Ginny answered.

"You haven't tried...", Hermione pointed out. "Oh..."

There were footsteps outside. Hermione quickly stopped talking and put the fire out.

"Hey, anyone here?" They heard Harry's voice.

Ginny sighed in relif.

"Ye, me and Hermione," she said, "We thought you were mom."

"Nope. Not last time I checked."

Hermione lit the fire again. Harry sat down in the remaining armchair.

"Er... I should probably...", Hermione started, and then went out of the room.

They listened at the footsteps until they were sure Hermione was on one of the upper floors.

Ginny looked at Harry. He looked very sad.

"You... You can't come with me anymore Ginny.", He said.

"What? Why?", She bit out.

"When I saw you getting hit by the crucio spell. I knew it was my fault."

"No it wasn't! It was you-kno... Voldemorts fault!", She said, angrily.

"I- I just don't know what to do..."

And then Harry did something that Ginny thought could never happen. He broke down. He put his glasses at a small table standing there and cryed out hard, putting his face in his hands.

"Shh," Ginny said.

She moved over to him.

"Harry, Harry... Shh... Please...", she said.

"They... They all die around me... Everyone I love... Everyone I care about...", Harry's voice faded.

"It is not your fault Harry..."

"Then who's fault is it?"

"Someone elses."

After about half an hour Harry had stopped crying, and fell asleep with one arm around Ginny.

She sighed, and then she fell asleep to.


	5. Revenge and a lifedept

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Chapter 5: Revenge and a Life-dept.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister, Potter?", Ron shouted.

Harry jerked awake, and realized he was still sitting in the armchair. Ginny woke up, and lifted her head from Harry's chest.

"Ouch, my body's so stiff...", Ginny mumbled.

"Easy Ron.", Harry said.

"Easy? EASY? YOU DON'T TELL ME BLOODY EASY!"

"Ron...", Ginny started.

"Nothing happened.", Harry tried.

"Sure, Potter," Ron said, "Whatever you say, you backstabbing..."

"Ron!", Ginny shouted.

"What?", Ron said angrily.

"We have not done anything.", Ginny said.

"Oh...And you want me to belive that?", Ron muttered.

"Well you can ask your girlfriend!", Ginny snorted.

"Good idea, I'll just go and...Wait...My WHAT, Ron said, his ears glowing redder and redder.

"I said, ask Hermione.", Ginny said as Harry tried to hold his laughter back.

Ron turned around and left the room mumbeling something about 'conspirations' and 'girlfriend?'.

Harry sighed.

"Well we should probably not let your mom see us like this anyway...she'll think...", Harry started.

"I don't care. I'm lack of energy.", Ginny said, smiling.

"Oh...I thought we fell asleep at the same time?"

Harry smiled at Ginny.

"I was awake for an hour or so more watching you sleep as the fire went out.", She said.

He grinned and then kissed her. Gentle, softly.

They went up to get dressed, and when they came down again, breakfast was ready.

"Harry, I need to talk to you!", Hermione said. Her eyes was bright, and she smiled.

"What?", He said.

"I think that I have found one of the horcruxes!", She exclaimed proudly.

"Where? Which one?", Harry asked quickly.

"Well, it might not be there, but we might get a clue."

She showed a book for Harry.

"Here.", She continued.

Ginny leaned over the table to see it too.

"Looks like an abandoned warehouse. Where is it?", Harry asked.

"In London. We should floo to the Minstary and get out from there."

"Or we can go through the twins shop."

An owl came in through the open window. Harry opened the letter.

_Harry, I want to come with you to the next place you're going to. I'm ready at all times._

_/Neville._

After breakfast they floo'ed out to the Weasley twins shop.

"Hi guys, what do you need?", Fred asked, grinning wide.

"Well, nothing really...If you don't have anything for fighting deatheaters.", Harry said.

"Well here you go then.", George said, giving Harry a small bag, round and about 5 inches straight over. He opened it.

"What?", Harry asked and frowned slightly.

"You could fit like three broomsticks in that one, mate!", Fred announced.

"Oh...It's magically enhanced to have more stuff fit into it?"

"Yep."

"How much do you want for it?", Harry asked.

"Nothing. What are you doing in London so early by the way? Not just visiting family i suppose?"

"We have a lead on Voldemort. Well, we got to go now so thank you and goodbye.", Harry said quickly.

They left Diagon Alley through the 'Leaking Cauldron' after meeting up with Neville.

"Well, Hermione, were is it?", Ron asked.

"Should be not too far away.", she answered, biting her lower lip.

They started walking until they reached a smaller warehouse.

"Here it is.", Hermione said.

They entered through a smaller door at the side.

"Where is the horcrux then?", Harry asked.

"Top floor.", Hermione said.

They walked up the stairs, until they came to the top. Hufflepuffs goblet was standing in the middle of the room, on a small pidestal.

There was windows on the right side, and some boxes shattered around the room.

"Look out for traps.", Harry whispered.

They started walking.

"CRUCIO!", A voice screamed.

The spell bounced of the floor.

"Take cover!", Harry yelled.

They got in behind some boxes. Another spell bounced of the smaller box next to the one Harry was hiding behind, scattering it.

"Impendenta!", Hermione shouted. There was a screm as one of the deatheaters was hit.

Spells bounced of the floor and boxes now, keeping them down.

"Expelliarmus!", Harry tried, but he missed.

Then, the doors to the stairs slammed open. Harry turned his wand there ready to curse anything, but it was Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt, followed by an auror.

"Moody will come soon!", Lupin screamed to the others, as they got in position.

The auror was hit, and slammed to the ground, dead.

"Damn!"

Kingsley managed to get two of the deatheaters down, but was then paralyzed.

"Look out Ron!", Hermione yelled.

Ron turned around and tried to dodge behind a box, but was hit by a stunning spell.

After about ten minutes of fighting, Hermione was knocked unconcius, and almost all the deatheaters were down.

Harry was fighting against Avery again, and Ginny were in a fierce duel with Nott.

Lupin was about to hurry to their help, when Peter Pettigrew entered.

They started dueling, dodging behind crates.

"Now Potter," Avery said, "I will personally kill you."

Harry lay on the ground, trying to get to his wand.

"Petrifictus Totalus!", Lupin yelled from over by the windows. This caused him to miss one of Pettigrews spells, and he was swapped of his feet.

Lupins left shoulder was cut open by the spell, like an invisible knife had sliced him. He tried to get up, but Peter put his silvery hand in the wound. Silver. That's how you kill a werewolf.

Lupin's skin was getting pale. He could barely stand on his knees.

"I- I am sorry, Remus. I am so sorry, my friend. I didn't want to, but the dark lord...", Pettigrew mumbled.

Harry rushed over to help him, but when he got there, Lupin was on the ground already.

"No!", Harry yelled.

He threw himself at Pettigrew, but was hit with a spell instantly.

"Not that easy, Potter.", Pettigrew said, "You are not stopping me. Ava-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", A voice came out of one of the corners of the room. Pettigrew fell forward to the ground with a surprised expression.

Harry looked up. He thought he had recognized the voice. Snape.

"And so, the quartett has ended. As have my life-dept to you, Potter.", Snape said.

Bellatrix Lestrange came out of one of the adjacement rooms, stopping Harry from getting to Ginny, who was still fighting Nott.

"Where are you going Potter?", She said, "Of to save your girlfriend? Expelliarmus."

She caught Harry's wand in mid-air. "And you, Snape. I thought you knew better than to go against the dark lord. Avada Kedavra."

Snape fell backwards, an expression of pure hatred in his face, mixed with slight shock.

She pointed the wand at Harry again.

"I have known that Snape was working for Dumbledore all along. Crucio."

Suddenly, Neville shot out of nowhere, stopping the spell infront of Harry, slamming into the ground in incredible pain.

"Oh. And Longbottom is here to. Crucio.", She said, pointing her wand at Harry again.

Neville shot up again, catching even this one with his own body.

"No!", Harry screamed.

"Please, Longbottom.", She said, still pointing her wand at Harry. "Crucio."

Neville somehow managed to get his tortured body to raise up again, catching the spell with his hand. He fell to the floor.

"Avada Kedavra.", Bellatrix shouted in a slightly irritated voice. Neville stopped moving.

"Neville, no!", Harry screamed.

Lestrange was hit by a powerful bat-bogey hex, causing her to lose focus.

"Impedimenta!"

Harry's spell caused Lestrange to fall backwards out through the window.

"Thank you Ginny."


	6. Quidditch and talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Chapter 6: Quidditch and talking.

Harry sank down into one of the armchairs.

"I can't take this anymore.", He told Ron.

"What did Neville's grandmother say?", He answered.

"That she was very proud of that he had died like a hero, and that his parents would have been too. Oh...And she was happy that Lestrange was dead, since she had given so much pain. And she heard we got Pettigrew, Avery, Nott and Macnair."

"Yeah," Ron said, "You, Harry, listen, i'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Screaming at you and Ginny this morning. I shouldn't have."

"Well that was this morning. Now is now."

"Figured you'd say something like that." Ron smiled.

"Yep, my style you know.", Harry said.

"So...we have another horcrux then."

"Yeah...only need to know how to destroy them."

"Hermione will figure out a way", Ron said, his ears going slightly red.

"Yeah, guess she will.", Said Harry, grinning.

At that time the door to the living room slammed open, and Hermione entered, looking very irritated.

"I can't find anything!", She said.

"Eh...But that means...", Ron started.

"That I will have to try some different ways.", Harry said.

"No Harry! That is too dangerous!", Hermione shrieked.

"What should we do then?"

"There must be something...", Ron said, in a dreaming voice.

"Maybe Dumbledore have a clue hidden in his...er...former office?", Harry offered.

"No, that is too obvious.", Hermione said.

They all sat there silently. After about five minutes Ginny entered.

"Hey guys, anyone want to play Qui...Oh...", She said, "Sorry.", Ginny turned and was about to leave.

"Ginny wait," Harry said, "Quiddich sounds lovely."

"Yeah, sure...", Ron said.

"Oh... I come to." Hermione said, "I need to think on something else for a while."

They went outside after Harry had gotten his broomstick from Ron's room.

"So... No bludgers, what teams?", Harry said.

"Ron and Hermy. Me and Harry.", Ginny said, grinning.

"Hey... don't call me 'Hermy'!"

Ron smiled at his little sister. "So that you can be with the 'love of your life' then?"

"No, so that you can be with your girlfriend.", Ginny answered simply.

Hermione blushed hard, and Ron looked as if he was choking.

"Hey!", Ron managed.

"Oh, come on Ron... you haven't exactly kept it too much of a secret.", Harry said, trying hard not to laught at Ron's expression.

They stomped of, soaring into the sky.

Harry sighed. This was what he lived for. And Ginny, of course.

After about half an hour they were joined by Fred and George, who said they had a day off.

"Here, Fred, Ginny yelled.

Fred threw the quaffle to her, and she flied against Ron. She dropped the quaffle straight down. Harry was under her, and caught it.

"Fred!", Harry shouted. Ron spun around to find his older brother, but Harry passed the ball to Ginny, who flew right past her confused brother and scored.

After three hours mrs. Weasley yelled that she would give their dinner to the gnomes if they didn't come in now.

"Well?", Mrs Weasley asked, smiling.

"It was really good mrs Weasley", Hermione said, "But I should get back to my reading now."

"Does anyone want some pumpkin juice or something?"

"We are fine mum.", Ginny sighed.

"Hey Harry," George said, "We have something to show you."

"Ye, our last invention," Fred continued.

They went into the livingroom.

"Well? What is it?", Ron started.

"Here.", George said simply, giving Harry a hat.

"What? What does it do?", Ron said, staring at the hat.

"Harry, put it on, and think about how you would look in red hair.", Fred said, smiling broadly.

Harry did as instructed. When he took the hat of Ron gasped in astonishment.

"Wow, Harry!", He said, with a shocked expression in his face.

George gave Harry a mirror. He looked in it, just to see that his hair had turned Weasley-red.

"Hey, this could be useful for infiltrating places!", Harry said.

"You should put it in the bag we gave you.", Fred said.

Harry did so, after changing his hair back to normal.

"Thank you guys.", He said, grinning.

Then they all went to bed.


	7. Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Chapter 7: Snow.

Ginny woke up early. It was December now. She went downstairs, and into the livingroom. Harry was sitting on a chair, staring out the window.

"Hi, what's up?", She said, smiling slightly.

"Couldn't sleep. Bad dreams.", Harry said, "And it's like four inches of snow outside."

He looked at Ginny, who was only wearing a pyjamas, and had her quilt around he shoulders.

"Hey, maybe we can challange Ron and Hermione on a snowballfight?", She said, smiling wider now.

He looked at her and grinned softly.

"Sure."

They went up and changed, and then walked down to have breakfast. After that mrs Weasley said she had to go shopping, since they were short of some stuff.

"Yes, mum, we can take care of ourselfs.", Ron said for the third time that morning.

"Ok, bye then.", She said, and floo'ed out.

"Well," Harry said, "Anyone in for a snowball fight?"

"Sure, sounds like fun.", Ron said.

"I don't know," Hermione started, "I have to read."

"Oh come on Hermione!", Ginny said.

"Ok then."

The went outside, throwing snowballs on eachothers for about one hour. Then they went back inside and made themself a mug of hot chocolate each.

"So...what to do now?", Ron asked happily.

"Dunno," Harry said, "We could always snog our girlfriends."

Ron looked very irritated, and then said:  
"Hey, That's my little sister!"

"Oh, yeah? How about this then? _Hermione _is like _my_ sister."

Ron stared at him.

"So?", He said in a weak voice.

"Well, if you don't want to approve of my beeing with Ginny...", Harry said, grinning.

"You... I don't care!", Ron said.

"You looked like you cared pretty much during the wedding..."

"Er... I have to go use the bathroom."

Ron hurried out of the room.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?", Harry answered.

"Why did my brother run out of here blushing?", Ginny said, smiling wide.

"Oh... I told him that I saw him and Hermione during the wedding. He said he had to go use the bathroom."

Ginny giggled.

"Want to come downstairs? Mum isn't home for another hour and there is noone else in the livingroom.", She said.

"Sure."

They went downstairs and seated themselfs by the fire.

Ginny sat in the same armchair as Harry, and put her head on his chest. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her up a few centimeters.

"Ginny?", Harry said.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I wish I could dream about you, as I did before."

"Mhm?", Ginny said, twisting slightly.

"Now, I just dream about Neville, Dumbledore, Sirius and Cedric, all dying because of me."

"Oh come on Harry! There was no way you could have known Cedric would die, or Sirius! And you couldn't have stopped them from killing Dumbledore! And Neville died like the hero he always struggled to be, in honor of his fathers name!", Ginny said, furiosly.

"A father that doesn't even recognise him."

"No, but _people _will! They will know that _he _helped you!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier."

They sat for about forty minutes. Then Ron and Hermione joined them, hand in hand.


	8. Sorting it out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

_I have fixed chapter 5 now. I accidently put in 2 chapter 6 instead of chapter 5 & 6._

_And I also apoligise for writing transfigurate instead of apparate, but I always mix 'em up. Sorry!_

_(transfigurate is when you change something with magic, apparate is when you like...eh...teleport.)_

Chapter 8: Sorting it out.

"YES!"

Hermione's voice echoed through the Burrow.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were already down eating breakfast, but Hermione had said she wanted to check something first.

She came running down the stairs.

"I found it, I found it!", She yelled, while laughing hysteric.

"What? What is she...", Ron started.

"How you destroy the horcruxes?", Harry said.

"Yes!", Hermione said, smiling brightly.

"Well?", Ginny said.

"You have to do a spell. Incarne Horroc. Or else you will have to sacrifice a bodypart.", Hermione said, looking disgusted.

"That's all?", Harry said, in disbelif.

"Yes, obviusly, you can't destroy a horcrux like other magical items are destroyed. Because of the high concentration of dark magic. But this spell makes the soul die, and destroys the item!", Hermione explained.

"Well, let's finish breakfast and do that then!", Harry said.

So, after eating, they went out in the garden.

"Ok.", Harry said. "Let's do it then."

He ripped some grass away from the lawn, and put the goblet on the spot.

"Incarne Horroc!", He screamed.

The goblet turned into smoking dust. They did the same to the other horcrux.

Later that night...

"I might have found another horcrux.", Hermione said.

"What would we do without you?", Harry said, smiling.

"It's the sortinghat.", Hermione said.

"What? But... that's impossible!", Ron said, chocked.

"No, think about it. It makes sense.", Harry said. "Hogwarts was the place where Voldemort was happy. And the sortinghat was the thing that put him in Slytherin. And Dumbledore thought that one of the horcruxes was something Gryffindor!"

"But the hat was for the entire school, right?", Ron said.

"Yes," Ginny said, "But Gryffindor made it."

"Ok. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

Next day...

"God day, professor McGonagall.", Harry said, attempting a smile.

"Don't do that with me mr Potter, you know that I don't approve of you skipping school.", She said, cooly.

"Well, it's not as if I had any choise if I am to complete the quest.", He answered.

"Well? What brings you here then?"

"We belive that the sortinghat can contain a thing that will grant Voldemort (Ron twiched) the ability to come back again."

"I can assure you, mr Potter, that it is quiet empty."

"Can I see it?"

"Well, yes. Come with me then."

They walked through the corridores, followed by the eyes of all the students they passed.

"Here we are then.", Professor McGonagall said as they came to the headmasters office.

She said the password, and they entered. McGonagall took the sortinghat down from where it was held and said she had to leave for a class. Harry put the sortinghat on his head and thought:

'Are you a horcrux?'

'Yes, I might be.', the hat answered.

'How can I know?'

'You have to try and destroy me.'

'But...'

'Do you know how to do?'

'Yes, but if you are destroyed McGonagall will kill me.', Harry thought.

'The spell you use can only destroy horcruxes.', The hat said.

'How do you know?'

'I have listned to Dumbledore.', The hat exclaimed.

'Thank you.'

Harry took the hat of.

"We must use the spell.", He said.

"What? But- But McGonagall's gonna kill us!", Ron said, with fear in his voice.

"The spell only destroy horcruxes. I'm sure McGonagall will understand how important this matter is.", Harry said.

"Oh...But the sortinghat is a tradition! How will they decide what home students will be?", Hermione said.

"They will come up with something.", Harry said in a determined voice.

"You must destroy it Harry.", A familiar voice said.

"D- Dumbledore?", Harry said, wondering where the voice came from.

"No, just an image.", The voice said.

Harry went over to where the voice came from and looked at the photo. Dumbledore waved at him.

"Oh... Er... Well I do it then.", He said.

He put the hat on the stone floor.

"Incarne Horroc!", He shouted.

The hat turned to dust just as McGonagall entered.

"Potter!" She shrieked, "What are you doing?"

"Destroying a horcrux professor.", Harry said.


	9. New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Chapter 9: New Year.

"Oh today it is New Years Eve!", Ginny said in an excited voice.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the breakfast table.

"Yeah, we need some fun.", Harry said.

"I wonder what we will eat.", Ron said hungrily, causing everyone to laugh.

"Something good I guess," Ginny said, "Mom said that we might have some of the order over for dinner."

"Oh... Who?", Harry said, wanting to talk to Moody.

"Don't know, but probably the usual."

"That should be Tonks and Moody then?", Hermione said.

"Yeah, and maybe someone more. Don't know about Tonks though... I mean, with Lupin and...", Ginny's voice trailed off.

"So... What should we do now?", Harry wondered, changing the subject.

"Read...", Hermione said.

"Oh, come on Hermione, take a day of!", Ron murmured.

"I can't! I think I've found something!"

"Ron's right Hermione. You need a break too.", Harry said.

After a while they had managed to convince her that she too needed to take the day off, and they went outside.

"If you don't get in here and help, New Years Eve will be cancelled for you four!", Mrs Weasley shouted from the house.

It was pitch-black out, and everyone was cold. They went in and got up the stairs to their bedrooms, to change clothes.

They met down in the kitchen again after about three minutes.

"Ron, Harry, you clean of the table and take in the plates and stuff. Ginny, Hermione, you help me with food.", Mrs Weasley commanded.

They got to work, and about half an hour later they were done.

"Mrs. Weasley?", Harry said.

"Yes, Harry dear?", Mrs Weasley answered.

"Er...Who is coming?"

"Oh... Moody, Kingsley and Tonks dear. I think we suceeded in talking Tonks into coming at least.", She said, looking worried.

"Ok, thanks.", Harry said quickly, and went over to Ginny and the others by the fire.

The doorbell rang loudly.

"I'll open!", Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry hoped it would be Moody, but instead it was mr Weasley coming home.

"Hi," mr Weasley said, sticking his head into the livingroom, "You have _no _idea what happened today! A small muggle society wa-"

"Arthur! Come here now!", They heard mrs Weasleys voice.

"Sorry Molly!", mr Weasley said and hurried off to the kitchen.

Harry got up standing.

"Harry where are you-", Ginny started.

"Shh... Wait here, I'll be right back.", Harry whispered.

He went out into the entrancehall, and put his head against the kitchendoor.

"...Don't need to hear this now! He already thinks that he is responsible for everyone who have died in this war, you don't need to tell him that the dementors has been attacking the muggles!", He heard mrs Weasley's voice.

"I'm sorry Molly, I didn't think about it...", Mr Weasley said in a dull voice.

Then the voices stopped and Harry heard footsteps coming right at him. He quickly stopped listening and as quick and quiet he could he got back to the livingroom.

He dropped into one of the armchairs exactly before mr Weasley entered.

"Dad, what were you going to tell us?", Ron asked in a curios voice.

"Er... Nothing, really. Hey, shouldn't you be helping Molly carry the food into the diningroom?", Mr Weasley said quickly.

"Oh, sure.", Ginny said, walking off with Harry on her tail. Ron looked after them for a second, and then decided he should follow them to see what they were doing. Hermione came also, a few seconds later, after bookmarking the page she was reading.

Ten minutes late everything was done, and Kingsley and Moody had arrived.

"Er... Moody?", Harry said, in an unsure voice.

"Ye, boy? What is it?", Moody answered.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, talk it on."

"We have found and destroyed three of the horcruxes, and Dumbledore said he had destroyed one."

"That is four of them, boy.", Moody said, looking serious.

"Yes, and he also said that the snake might be one."

"Five, then."

"And that is five out of six."

"And you know what the sixth is?"

"No, but I thought... What if Voldemort didn't use Avada Kedavra on me? What if he turned me into a horcrux?", Harry said in a worried voice.

"Then I would had sensed it with my dark-magic sensors. Horcruxes is the darkest art of magic. Besides, why would Voldemort make his worst enemy keeper of one of the pieces of his soul, and then try and kill him?", Moody said with a slight smile.

"Maybe you are right.", Harry said.

"Harry!", Ginny's voice echoed.

"Your girl wants you.", Moody said, walking away from Harry.

"Here!", Harry replied.

"There you are," Ginny said, "I've been looking for you. I want you to kiss me when the new year starts, because I read somewhere it was traditional."

"Oh, sure.", Harry said.

And the clock turned midnight.


	10. 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Authors note: I am sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but I needed to write this in order to continue the story.I thought Harry and Ginny's relationship, as Hermione and Ron's, needed to strengthen a little bit. (And I don't like jumping several months.)

Chapter 10: 1998.

It was snow outside. Deep, cold snow.

"Ginny? What are you doing up this early? It's freezing!"

Ginny turned around and saw Harry entering the livingroom.

"Oh, just wanted to be the first in family to see the new year in light.", She said.

"You just couldn't sleep, right?", He said.

"Yeah.", She confessed with a sad smile.

"Nightmares?"

"A few. The chamber, you know. And the ministary."

"Oh."

He looked at her, carefully.

"Hey, come over here! I'm not going to bite you, and not cry either!", She said, smiling a little wider.

Harry smiled down at her, where she was sitting by the window, and walked over, sinking down on the chair next to her.

"So," she said, "Looks like we have a break then? From the horcruxes and all..."

"Yeah... Just the final one when Hermione gets it. If there are one. And then, we start looking for Voldemort.", Harry said.

"Right. Then we look for little Tom.", Ginny said, smiling up at Harry.

"Then we look for him, yes."

They sat there for a long time without saying anything.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What is your favourite color?", Ginny asked, in a curious voice.

"Er... Red?", He answered.

"What red?", She said, giggeling slightly.

"Your hair.", He said, blushing.

"Aha.", Ginny said in an interested voice. "I like green. Esmerald."

"Oh... Er... Ok...", Harry muttered.

They sat for a while more.

"I hate snakes.", Ginny said.

"Me too."

"At least you can ask them not to attack you!", Ginny said, laughing.

"Yeah. That is on the plus-side.", Harry agreeded

"Cats.", Ginny continued, "I like cats. What do you like?"

"Oh, I don't really know...", Harry said.

"Hungarian Horntails?"

They both laughed.

Later...

"Mom, I can handle it!"

"Are you sure Ron? It is heavy..."

"I'll just use magic."

Ron started lifting the big pack of flour with his wand.

"Morning, Ron.", Hermione said, entering the room.

"Oh, morn- No, no, no... Ups!", Ron said, trying to keep the flour in the air even though the distraction.

"OUCH!", Yelled George, having apparated to the bags location about 1.5 meters above the floor.

"You come home for a visit and gets a pack of flour in the head!", Fred shouted.

Both the twins was white from all the fine powder having stuck on them.

"Sorry! Scourgify!", Ron yelled.

"Ron, I told you it was too heavy! You should have let me help you.", Mrs. Weasley said, entering the room.

"It had gone perfect if these two," He said, indicating Fred and George, "Hadn't decided to apparate into the bag!"

Mrs. Weasley whipped her wand, cleaning the floor and repairing the bag.

"Listen to mum Ronnie, you should have had her help you.", Fred said, in a teasing voice. He and George grinned.

"Shut up all of you.", Hermione said, in a tired voice as Ron started to snort back.

"Oh. Defending her boyfriend, is she?", George said, smiling evily.

"You don't have to pick on Ron because he's going out with someone while you're not.", Hermione retorted.

George's grin disappered, and so did he and Fred two seconds later.


	11. Bad easter news

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know.

-Note that this chapter is a bit short. This is due to that it would be very boring reading about this for too long (maybe it already is? Please tell me if so).

Chapter 11: Bad easter news.

It was almost easter.

"The auror Savage have been killed as Avery, Nott and Lucius Malfoy was broke out of jail. About four deatheaters and a group of dementors attacked Azkaban.", Hermione read out high from 'Daily Prophet'.

"What? But, I thought they had taken extra safety there since the dementors are away?", Harry said, shocked.

"It says that Scrimgeour apperently transferred some of the people for his own protection. Since they only had two prisoners.", Hermione said.

"What? How can he do that?", Harry said, clearly angry.

"'Es a' 'd'ot.", Ron mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"What?", Hermione said, with a disgusted grimage.

"He's an idiot.", Ron said, after swallowing.

"Right. Tell us something we don't know.", Harry muttered.

They finished eating and went out into the livingroom. At the table there was a basket filled with big chocolate eggs. At every one of them were a note with each of their names on it. Ron started eating his directly.

"Ron, how can you eat that?", Hermione said, "You just had breakfast!"

Harry and Ginny started laughing.

"It tastes good!", Ron said in a defending tone.

Hermione just smiled, put a book up and started reading.

Later...

"Dinner is ready!"

The good smell of mrs. Weasley's food filled the entire house. They went to the table in the diningroom.

Hermione picked up the newly arrived newspaper. After a couple of seconds she shouted "Oh, no!".

"What?", Harry said, looking worried.

"The ministary has also been attacked! There are lots of them dead! Your father is still alive," She added to Ron and Ginny, who sighed in relif, "But hear this list! Dirk Cresswell, Head of Goblin liaison office. - Dead, will be replaced by Cuthbert Mockridge. Wilkie Twycross, Apparitation Insructor. - Badly wounded, no replacer. Gawain Robards, Head of Aurors office. - Dead, will be replaced by Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"The head of aurors office is dead?", Harry said in a shocked voice.

"Mafalda Hopkirk," Hermione continued, ignoring him, "from improper use of magic office. - Dead, no replacer yet. Arnold Peasegood, Obliviator - Dead, no replacer. Dolores Umbridge, third assistant to minister of magic. - Wounded, no replacer."

"Too bad it's only wounded...", Ron muttered.

"Eric Munch (Harry felt a sting in the heart), Guard. - Dead, replaced by auror Dawlish. Madame Edgecomb, Floo networks office. - Wounded, no replacer. Amos Diggory is also wounded and currently not replaced. And that Unspeakable we heard of last year, Croaker, is dead."

Herminoe looked up at them. "And the list continues. They haven't even identified everyone yet."

"Any death eaters?", Harry said, shocked over how many had died.

"Yes. They have killed Amycus, Jugson and Mulciber.", Hermione said after a couple of seconds.

"None captured?", Harry asked, surprised.

"Er... No.", Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room with a letter.

"Your father is working extra. There had been some kind of crisis... He said I should read the paper?", She said, with a worried expression.

Hermione handed her the paper and they got out. They had barley made it to the livingroom, when they heard mrs. Weasley's shocked scream.


	12. The Familiar Feeling

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you know. Rowling does.

(Sorry for the late update, I was busy.)

Chapter 12: The familiar feeling.

"I think I have found a possible location of Voldemort.", Hermione said.

"What? Where?", Harry said., entering the room.

He leaned against the wall.

"A small village in northern England. A squib living there obviusly had seen him close to there several times."

"And the ministary isn't doing anything?", Ron said.

"Hey, I don't really think they trust squibs.", Harry said.

"Oh.", Ron murmured.

They sat there for several minutes.

"Well," Hermione finally said, breaking the silence, "What should we do?"

"I'm going there tomorrow, you two stay here.", Harry said.

"No!", Ron shouted, standing up.

"Ron, it's not an option."

"I'm coming. You can't stop me.", Ron said, in a low voice.

"Oh, yes I can!", Harry said, raising his wand.

"Then you have to stop me too.", Hermione said, also raising her wand.

"I- I don't have time for this!"

"Then let us come!"

"NO! Never!", Harry screamed. "You can't come. Please don't..."

"We have to.", Ron murmured. "We are your friends."

"You don't have to die because of it!"

"You shouldn't have to risk to die for beeing Harry Potter!", Hermione yelled.

This made Harry stop arguing and sinking into one of the armchairs, sobbing.

"Now look what you did!", Ron said, turning to Hermione.

Ginny came into the room.

"Why is Harry crying?", She asked.

"Well Herm-", Ron started.

"He had a discussion with me and Ron, and it got out of hand. Ron will come with me now.", Hermione said, sharply.

"What, but..."

"Now, Ron."

Hermione got out of the room, dragging the protesting Ron after herself.

Ginny turned to Harry.

"I look kinda pathetic, right?", He said, lifting his head a bit.

"No. Miserable, but not pathetic.", Ginny said, in an honest voice.

Harry smiled bitterly.

"I know. I am miserable."

Ginny sat down in the armchair next to him.

"Dumbledore said to me," Ginny whispered, "That I should keep my patience, and I would get what I sought after. I got it."

"You got it. And when you have it, you can't keep it.", Harry mumbled.

"I can, and I will keep you!"

"No. Ginny I have to go alone."

"Dumbledore always said love was most important. Maybe he meant us?"

"Why would he? How should we ever know if he did?"

"We can feel it." Ginny said, in a low voice. "In our hearts."

"I know. By Merlin, do I know? I don't even know myself anymore! I don't know any... I can't just... I love you too much.", Harry said, tears forming in his eyes.

He got up and left the room without another word.

Harry woke up. He silently moved downstairs. He knew that Ron and Hermione wouldn't let him go alone if he let them know he was leaving.

"Hello, Harry."

Ginny was leaning at the wall in the hallway.

"Ginny, I'm leaving now. Go to bed."

"Let me come."

"No."

"If you don't let me come I will scream so that everyone in the house awakes.", She said, smiling humorless.

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't let you go either."

"Please Ginny, remember what I said at the funeral. How would I feel if it was you?"

"How would _I _feel if it was _you_!", Ginny said, in a high voice.

Harry stared at her. They stood for several minutes. Now, finally he understood.

"Wait.", He said.

He walked up the stairs. Ginny waited.

"Here we go then.", Harry said when he came back.

Ginny clasped his arm as he apparated out.

The village where Voldemort had been seen only held about ten houses. They had visited the squib already, who had told them that he had seen the dark lord over by the graveyard.

They went over there. The darkness was so thick that you couldn't see twenty feet.

"Stupify!"

The cold voice echoed over the graveyard.

"I can see you Potter!"

Voldemort was standing over at one of the tombs.

"And I see you, Riddle.", Harry answered.

Voldemort seemed to go wild in rage, but managed to calm down.

"Noone," He said, in a low, threatening voice, "Call me that."

"I just did.", Harry answered.

"Crucio!", Voldemort bellowed, sending the curse right at Ginny. She barely could avoid it.

"No!"

Ginny was hit by another spell, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Petrifictus totalus!", Harry shouted, hitting the only deatheater in the chest.

"Expelliarmus!", Voldemort said, hitting Harry, who fell backwards, losing his wand.

"It is too late to stop me now, Potter. My deatheaters will soon attack central London. I will just take care of you before I join them, and make myself leader of both the wizarding world, and the muggles!", Voldemort screamed.

"You are not.", Harry said. "Never. I will stop you."

"Oh... And how? Avada Kedavra!"

"No!", Ginny's voice echoed.

She had woken up, and threw herself between Harry and Voldemort. She was hit in the left shoulder by the killing curse meant for Harry.

"Ginny!", Harry shouted.

Her body slammed to the dust.

Harry rolled over, picking his wand up and avoiding another curse in the process. He stood up.

_Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you boy? You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it!_

Bellatrix Lestrange's voice echoed in his head. This was it. He really wanted to hurt Voldemort, to kill him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", He shouted.

But instead of the usual green light, small red balls appered everywhere. Then they all shot at Voldemort at once.

"Wha- What is happening?", Voldemort shouted, in a scared voice.

Harry fell to the ground. The scar was hurting worse than ever before. He just wanted to die, he could barely think. And then it ended. The dark wizard fell to the ground, and Harry had the feeling of losing someone. The familiar feeling.


	13. Flight of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Rowling does.

Authors note: This is not the last chapter!

Chapter 13: Flight of the Phoenix.

Harry sat on his knees beside Ginny. Dementors were coming, but he did not move. He couldn't

The song of the Phoenix reached his ears.

"Fawkes." He said to himself.

The great bird landed in front of him. It was not Fawkes.

"You..." Harry started.

Then he saw them both. The dementor, and the Phoenix.

"The order," he murmured, "Communicates with Patronuses. I never knew Dumbledore's."

The bird lowered it's head.

"It is you, isn't it."

The bird growled.

Harry got to his feet.

"Expecto Patronus!", He shouted, thinking of that time in the common room. The first time he and Ginny kissed. It worked, for now.

The Phoenix, that might be his mentor reincarnated somehow, lowered it's head again.

It started crying.

"You can't... Can you?", Harry whispered.

The tears dripped on the spot where Ginny had been hit.

"It's not a regular wound."

The bird sang, low and sad.

And then, she opened her eyes, slowly.

"Ha- Harry?"

Harry sank to the ground, crying in happiness.

"Thank you.", He said to the bird.

He could have sworn that he heard Dumbledores voice: _'Love win over everything.'_

"Yes, Ginny, I am here.", He said.

"I had the strangest dream."

"Tell me about it later." Harry said.

He grabbed her arm and disapparated out.


End file.
